youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Talk Mastery
Clear Talk Mastery is a YouTube channel presented by American Dr. Antonia "Joj" Johnson AKA "Dr. Ant to knee a Johnson", who is also president and founder of the channel. The source material on the channel is videos of her giving speech therapy on words which aren't actually hard to say yourself, well apart from "Jewelry" which is actually quite hard, but apparently some people need it explaining. History Clear Talk Mastery first became a YTP back in January 2015 when YouTube Pooper TheSepticFoundry made a poop titled "Drop that accent in two minutes! Guaranteed! ", which was a poop of the video saying how to pronounce "S" on the end of a word. Clear Talk Mastery first gained attention during February and March 2015 when the same pooper again made a poop called "YTP Tennis with P4TW - Make talk even gooderer! ". To this day poopers like TylerYTP and ea Sentry are still using it as a source, as all you have to do is type "clear talk" into YouTube and the first result is a poop by The Chuckle Poop. A YTPMV was put up on 7 June 2015 called "(YTPMV) Clear Talk Mastery (SPARTA REMIX) " created by THEX64TV TX64TV, this is his second ever Clear Talk Mastery poop. On 18 June 2015 TheSepticFoundry uploaded a poop called "YTP - Special News Report" in which Antonia was used as a third character with 2 reporters from FOX NEWS . Source humour The first video was uploaded on the channel on 12 January 2012 titled "Clear Talk Mastery Video Course Example"https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi3im1M_HgYlk with the most recent uploaded on 17 December 2013 named "Accent Reduction - How to say the grammar s sound rule #2 - Tip 81"https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lQjhsItVDeQ. Clear Talk Mastery is a funny source to use because of the moments in the videos when Antonia is explaining how to say each word by opening her mouth widely, pressing her finger against her cheek and making noise, along with speaking quickly. The noise she makes is massively exaggerated in a video where she explains how to say "bad" and "bed" titled "English Speech Tip 2: Short Vowels a, e"https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ldxbFFWqcek. Another funny noise so use is when she explains how to pronounce "er", "ur" and "ir". Just like Michael Rosen and Mark Sabine she is also good to sentence mix with and when she says "asks" poopers can remove the "K" so it says "ass". Her favourite quote is "Some people say". This quote can be taken and have things put after it like her saying "Blaaaaaah", it can also be taken and have the "M" in "some" removed and replaced with an "S" to create an incredible overused sus joke. At the start of every video she says "Hi, I'm Doctor Antonia Johnson" which can be taken and changed to "Hi, I'm high", she may even say to make your lips or tongue hard, or possible another facial feature, the words "lips" and "tongue" can also be removed and replaced with other word. Source Information Her videos are done on a blue/white background with her standing to the left hand side(our left not hers), with the words/letters she is about to explain appearing in white font to the left, along with the message from the person on either Facebook or Twitter saying the word(s) which they struggle with. In each of her videos, although she is seen wearing the same black jacket, long necklace and the same style sweater, the colour of her sweater does change in each video. Because of this it is obvious when the pooper has used more than one of her videos in one poop. What's more, her hair length also changes, also making this obvious. Notable Poopers of Clear Talk Mastery *TylerYTP *Albatrossman YTP *The Chuckle Poop *Keir Epton *PartyThePlatypus // The Pooper *Friedrisepicklechip *cireo9812 *Poops4theWorld *Jetblaster3210 *TheSepticFoundry *Cyber Zambie *ea Sentry *THEX64TV TX64TV *DetectiveNiko Poops and Channel To view poops click here To learn how to speak properly click here Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Sources Category:YouTube Channels